


Notes of the Loved...2

by FlowerCrown10, WonderShowcase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nothing to see here, go away, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrown10/pseuds/FlowerCrown10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderShowcase/pseuds/WonderShowcase
Summary: Leave us alone.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here’s the second one!


	3. Memes

https://www.tiktok.com/@bsizzle_10?lang=en

As a type two diabetic, I just find it hilarious. I don’t use insulin, but the fact that a clueless girl thought it was drugs was funny. 

10/10, pure chaotic Backstage vibes.


End file.
